


This.

by parischangedher



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parischangedher/pseuds/parischangedher
Summary: Season 17 promo spoilers. Tony learns Ziva is alive. Tony, Ziva and Tali are reunited.





	This.

“Tony,” McGee said after his old partner answered the phone.

“Hey Tim,” Tony replied, distracted by his daughter’s voice in the background. “Hold on a sec--No, not now Tali. Go get ready and let me talk to Uncle Tim.” 

Tali’s voice faded as she obeyed her father’s instructions. “Sorry. Can I call you back? We’re already late for school and I’m still packing her lunch.”

“No, Tony, it can’t wait.” McGee said, taking a deep breath. “She’s alive, Tony.”

Tony sighed. “Tim, I told you a million times that I don’t need to hear about these cases anymore. That part of my life is over. And, I really do need to get going. Speaking of Tali, though--don’t let me forget to tell you what she did to this kid bothering her last week. You’d be so proud. She could even be a star on those kid karate shows, you know, and I want to teach her some self-defense just in case, but I’m a bit worried because, well--”

“Tony, shut up!” McGee said, his voice a strange mix of excitement and annoyance.

Tony sighed, slightly intrigued as he continued making Tali’s sandwich. “Alright, McSerious. Calm down, I’ll bite. Who’s alive?”

McGee paused for a moment before answering, trying to find the right words. 

"It’s...it’s _her_, Tony. It’s Ziva.”

The line fell silent as Tony’s jaw dropped. The knife he was using to spread Tali’s favorite peanut butter fell from his hand and clattered against the plate, suddenly incredibly insignificant. 

He clutched the phone tightly in his hand as blood drained from his face. Feelings he’d long buried came rushing back, and his mind ran wild with questions and disbelief.

“Tony? Did you hear me?” McGee asked. “Ziva’s alive.”

Tony stayed silent, trying to form a coherent response as tears started to form. He covered his mouth with his hand as paralyzing surges of hope, anger, confusion, and guilt overwhelmed him.

“Tony, Ziva’s alive,” he repeated, growing increasingly concerned at the silence. “And, she’s in danger.”

Those were the magic words, apparently, because Tony suddenly stood up straighter with fire in his eyes. _No one can hurt her again. _He cleared his throat.

“I’m on my way.”

Tony hung up abruptly. Still grasping his phone, he crumpled to the ground in a small sob as the news finally started to sink in. _She’s alive._

It was as if he was grieving all over again--but this time, grieving for the choices he made. For not staying with her in Israel or checking in with her for three years. For accepting that she was dead. For wasting so much time. _Why didn’t I see it?_

He was furious at her, too, of course. For not returning to DC with him and not telling him about Tali. And, now, for letting him believe she was dead for three years.

But most of all, he was overwhelmed with pure joy and the strength of his love for her. How, despite everything she put him through, he would do anything to see her one more time. He reached into his wallet and pulled her Star of David necklace from its permanent spot, fiddling with the pendant. He slapped his hand against the cabinet beside him as more tears slipped down his cheek.

Tali ran out of her room with her backpack in hand and stopped short when she saw her father on the floor.

“Abba, why are you sad?”

Tony looked up at her and laughed softly, finally letting himself see the love of his life in his daughter’s eyes. _She looks just like her. _He held out his arms and drew Tali close.

“I’m...I’m not sad, Tali. Well, I’m a bit sad. And mad. And guilty, like when you do something wrong. But, most of all Tali, I’m...I’m...very, very happy.”

"Why?”

Tony squeezed her hand. “I’ll tell you someday, love. I promise. But right now, we have to go see someone very special.”

* * *

When it was all over, McGee offered to bring Tony and Tali to Ziva’s cabin. Gibbs’ house was still a crime scene, after all, and he knew they needed a place to work this out alone.

Ziva paced around the cabin, trying to calm her pounding heart. Although she had six years to think about what she would say to Tony if she ever saw him again, she felt completely unprepared to confront the man currently making his way to her. The man from whom she took so much. The man whom she treated terribly the last time she saw him. The only man who could render her speechless from just a glance. And, the man she loved more than any other.

She also had no idea how she would explain to her daughter why she left her with a stranger--even if he was her father--and ceased all contact for three years. _A mission, perhaps? _

A cold shudder ran through her as another possibility dawned: _Will she even remember who I am?_

Lost in her own thoughts, she almost didn’t hear the cabin door creak open. She turned quickly, involuntarily reaching for her weapon before finally, finally seeing _him_.

“Hello, Tony,” she said, the nervousness in her voice betraying her calm exterior.

He said nothing for a moment. He could only stare, not quite believing his eyes that she was really _there, _alive and standing before him, waiting.

Relief washed over her as he finally spoke.

“Ziva,” he said, her name feeling familiar yet out-of-place on his lips. He smiled gently and quickly made his way toward her, wrapping his arms around her like he was afraid she’d disappear again. “Oh, Ziva,” he repeated, his voice breaking as a few tears slipped down his face. He kissed her forehead before cradling her face in his hands.

“I can’t believe it’s really you.”

Ziva could only smile and nod, returning his embrace as a tear of her own started to fall. Tony wiped it away with his thumb.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

She shook her head. “No, Tony, I am fine.”

“Good,” he said before he ran his fingers through her hair. “God, I’ve missed you so much, Ziva.”

At that, Ziva glanced away as the guilt rose within her. “I know, Tony. I’ve missed you too. I am...sorry. I am so, so sorry.”

Tony rubbed her cheek softly, encouraging her to look at him. She met his eyes, silently begging him to forgive her for what seemed unforgivable. Her fear almost broke his heart. Again.

“I know that you did what you thought you had to do to protect Tali,” Tony said, his voice shaking. “But, Ziva...how you could you not tell me?”

After he was met with silence, he continued. “I would’ve been there, Ziva. I would’ve been there in a heartbeat. I _wanted _to be there--for her and for you. You didn’t have to deal with this threat and having our child--our _child, _Ziva--alone. You know I’ll always have your back no matter what. So...what happened?”

“I...” Ziva started, forcing herself to look at Tony. Her eyes pleaded with him to understand as she took his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. “I know. And I wanted to tell you, Tony. I did. It took a while for me to realize I was pregnant, and by the time I did the threat was already growing. It was...better for all of us if I didn’t make contact. Then, when it grew to be too much...I knew it would be safer if everyone thought I was dead. They would stop looking for her. So, I ran, and I sent her to you.”

“I know what it is like to lose both parents, Tony. I didn’t want the same for Tali. And I knew it was a real possibility with Zahar on the loose. When she was born, I promised her that she would have a better life than I did.”

She hesitated before continuing. “I also couldn’t stand the thought of something happening to you because of what I did all those years ago, if I had gotten you involved. I simply would not have been able to live with myself. So, I did what had to be done. I know it was a bit selfish, in that respect. But I was sure that it was the only choice I had. And, I honestly...I honestly did not think I would ever see you two again.”

“Neither did we,” Tony replied. Ziva stiffened at the words, her heart aching with regret. 

“I get it--at least, a part of me gets it,” he said. “But I have to be honest here, Ziva. I won’t start whatever this is with a lie,” he said as he gestured vaguely between them. “The other part of me is still ticked. Your fake death almost killed me. I’m going to need some time. And more answers.” 

Ziva's eyes widened with a mix of pain and hope about what he meant by _this._

“But,” he continued. “I’m sorry, too.”

“You have absolutely nothing to apologize for,” Ziva said firmly. “I am the one who pushed you away. I didn’t tell you about Tali. I let you think I was dead, and I left you blindsided with a child you did not know you had. Please do not blame yourself for my mistakes, Tony.”

"I don’t. I blame myself for my own mistakes,” he said, rubbing his forehead. “I shouldn’t have left you in Israel, Ziva. I chose DC and all that crap over you. I didn’t check in on you. But mostly, I was a complete idiot when I accepted the idea that you were dead when I _knew _how well you are trained to disappear. Hell, I’ve worked enough cases to know that if there’s no body, there’s no proof. It’s crime 101.”

Ziva smiled softly and kissed his cheek. “We will get through this, Tony.”

“We must. Because I can’t lose you again, Ziva. I don’t care if I have to spend the rest of my life in some tiny South American village with no cell service,” Tony said, eliciting the laugh he adored so much.

“There are two mistakes I need to rectify immediately, though.”

"Yes?”

He didn’t answer right away. Instead, he took both her hands in his and gave each a soft kiss. A small shudder ran through her at the act, reminiscent of their time in the orange grove.

“Here’s the first: I will not let one more second go by without telling you. It’s actually on my bucket list,” he chuckled to himself.

“Telling me what, Tony?”

He took a deep breath before answering. _No more wasting time._

“Telling you...that I love you, Ziva. I have loved you for years, and I will love you forever. When I said I couldn’t live without you, I meant it. I am a mess without you. I am hopelessly, hopelessly in love with you.”

His eyes bored into hers. He was scared. Half of him expected her to pull away, to end this before it even had a chance to begin.

A million emotions ran through her as she processed his words. Words she thought she would never have the chance to hear. Ziva moved closer to him and traced his jaw as a small smile formed.

“I love you too, Anthony DiNozzo. Movie references and all. I want whatever _this _is, too.”

Tony laughed and looked deeply into her eyes before he leaned down to meet her waiting mouth. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss as Tony snaked his arms around her back and pulled her closer. It was slow and soft at first, before it grew into something passionate and raw, full of pain and regret and hope and _love. _It marked a new beginning neither thought they would get, and they were determined to savor every moment.

Finally, Ziva pulled away as Tony moved to plant kisses on her neck. “What was the second thing?”

“Hmm?” Tony mumbled, now reaching her earlobe. Ziva couldn’t help but laugh. “The second thing you wanted to fix.”

Tony smiled and pulled back. “Ah. Yes. Well for that, I’m going to need a little help.”

He gave her one last peck before stepping away and opening the door, gesturing to the car. As quickly as she could, Tali ran from McGee’s grasp and into her father’s waiting arms.

“Tali, there’s someone here who wants to see you.” 

Ziva’s anxiety spiked. She could barely hold back tears as Tali made eye contact with her for the first time in three years. She had gotten so big, so strong, and so, so beautiful. 

Tali broke away from Tony and looked at her mother. She smiled shyly. “Ima?”

Ziva smiled and got on her knees to be at eye-level with her. “Yes, tateleh. It’s me. Do you remember?” She asked, praying to whatever God would still listen to her that the answer was yes. 

Tali pondered the question, fingering the Star of David necklace she had around her neck. After a moment, she nodded and broke into a DiNozzo-esque grin.

Ziva grinned back and held out her arms, gesturing Tali over. 

When the two met, Ziva couldn’t stop the tears she was holding back from streaming down her face. She gently rocked Tali, running her hands through her hair and whispering softly. “I love you, Tali. I am sorry I had to leave you. So, so, so sorry. Please forgive me.”

Tali started to pull back from Ziva--which nearly broke her. She then took something out of her pocket. “Abba told me that this is yours. I kept it safe on the plane for you, Ima.”

She opened her palm to Ziva, revealing her Star of David necklace. Ziva smiled and took it from her, replacing it with a kiss. “Thank you, Tali. I love it. And it’s just like yours!”

Tali giggled, again playing with her own child-sized star. 

“Do you think you and Abba can help me put it back on?”

She nodded and looked at Tony, who came over and knelt down beside them. Tony took the necklace from Ziva and gently moved her hair out of the way before wrapping the chain around her neck. He easily clasped the necklace and softly stroked the back of her neck, placing a chaste kiss on her hairline. Ziva turned to face him and smiled. Her hand finally grasped the pendant she thought she’d never wear again.

“Thank you, Tony.”

He smiled and looked at Ziva and Tali. “It’s beautiful. Just you two.”

Tali grinned and reached for both of her parents, together, for the first time. Tony and Ziva smiled at each other before fully embracing Tali, staying that way before their daughter broke the silence.

“Ima! Abba! I am squished!” she yelled as she struggled to break free of her parents’ grasps. Laughing, the two let go. It felt like home.

Tony smiled and kissed his daughter’s head. “You better get used to it, kid. Because Abba and Ima aren’t going anywhere.”


End file.
